The Return
by diablo4ever99
Summary: The Rock is fired from Hollywood and is forced to rejoin the WWE. Please no flames.
1. FIRED

Diablo: After about 6 months of nothing I've decided to return. This is my 4th story but I think it might suck. You can criticize me but please don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Rock, Kane, Vince McMahon, or any other character in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: FIRED  
  
The rock walked out of the warehouse where his film had been being shot and realized something. A second ago he was shoot a movie and the next second his movie career was over. What the hell happened? He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down he looked back up at the warehouse and he did something he hadn't done since he was 10. He cried. He knew he had nothing else. No where else to go. His career as somebody was over. He was fired because he didn't have enough talent? What the hell was up with that director? He wouldn't be able to get another movie job. He wouldn't be able to make money. He would lose money.he would never be known as The Rock again. He would never be known as Dwayne Johnson again. When he would be mentioned no body would know who the hell he was. He knew there was nothing else for him  
  
He thought of the three movies he was in. How much money he had made. He didn't understand why his director fired him. He had nothing else.but than he realized his name was The Rock. He thought again. The only place left for him was the place that made him. The place that understood him. The place was.the WWE..  
  
Diablo: Ok that was short but its only the intro. Please state your opnions. 


	2. Vince's Office

Diablo: I've decided to continue to see where this story leads for not only you but for me as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own Rock, Kane, Vince McMahon, or anyone else.  
  
Chapter 2: Vince's Office  
  
The Rock looked hesitant at Vince's door. What was going one? His director had torn up his contract and given him a decent payoff and now he found himself in front of Vinces office. Finally he gains enough courage to step into the office.  
  
Vince was looking down at a sheet of paper reading something. It seemed like 5 hours until The Rock said something.  
  
Rock: Vince we need to talk.  
  
Vince looked up and smiled.  
  
Vince: Dwayne shouldn't you be in Hollywood filming movies right now?  
  
Rock: I was but its over. My contract is torn up and no one else wants me. So I need to talk to you.  
  
Vince: I see. Well I let you go not long ago so what do you need?  
  
Rock: I need a job. I need my job back here again.  
  
Vince looked long and hard at Dwayne,  
  
Vince: hmmm. So let me get this straight your contract was torn, I fired you two months ago, and now you want all this back? This was very unexpected Dwayne.  
  
Rock: I know but I need the money and I need the excitement again.  
  
Vince: I'll need to put some thought into this. Our ratings have been down lately.  
  
Rock: So you'll think about it.  
  
Vince: Yes I will but I doubt I can make something happen.  
  
Rock: Well just as long as I get a response soon.  
  
Vince: Ok. Dwayne you may leave my office now.  
  
Rock got out of his chair and began to walk to the door. He knew that the job would never be his. He was done for. He reluctantly began the turn the knob to leave the room when all of a sudden.  
  
Vince: Dwayne one more thing.  
  
Rock: What?  
  
Vince: Your hired. We'll work out your contract first thing tomorrow.  
  
Rock smiled and walked out of the office.  
  
Diablo: Ok next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Thanks for all those that like my story so far. I'll make the next one not so short. 


	3. The Lockerroom

Diablo: Well here's chapter 4 for you all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Rock, Kane, Vince, or any other wrestlers in this story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Lockerroom  
  
Well it had happened. The Rock had signed a 10 month contract to work once again for the Raw brand. It was going to be his first time he was going to do a show in nearly a year. All he was doing tonight was a promo for his return in Washington. To have everyone wonder who is coming back. They were going to slow down his voice and make him a shadow than he would reveal himself 2 weeks afterward. He decided to go to the locker room to catch up with old pals. But he knew many wouldn't be happy about his return. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the locker room.  
  
Everyone inside were talking and getting ready for their matches but than Test finally looked up.  
  
Test: What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Everyone suddenly looked up at The Rock who was frozen in the doorway.  
  
Kane: I think Hollywood is about 1000 miles that way man.  
  
Rock: I'm back.  
  
The locker room fell silent at this remark. Some exchanged glances. Some seemed angered and some smiled. The most angry was actually Scott Steiner. He got out of his seat and went nose to nose with The Rock.  
  
Steiner: Go back to Hollywood you washed up sellout.  
  
The Rock was speechless at this remark. He would probably beat the hell out of Steiner if it was before he went to Hollywood but he didn't want to cause any trouble on his first day back. Steiner was about to say something else when suddenly  
  
Rob Van Dam: Hey Scott. Dude lay off. The last thing Dwayne needs is someone in his face on his first day back.  
  
Scott looked back at RVD than the Rock than RVD again. He stared at Rock one last time than left the locker room. Dwayne looked back at him as he left locker room.  
  
Kane: Well its good to see you back. What the hell happened in Hollywood anyway?  
  
Everyone seemed eager to hear this. The Rock told them about how his director tore up his contract and about how Vince was kind enough to bring him back.  
  
Test: Meh. Tough luck. Anyway I got to go to my match.  
  
Test left the room. Rock said his goodbyes and walked out of the room. He ran into Steiner on the way to the room where they would shoot his promo.  
  
Steiner: Go to hell.  
  
The Rock couldn't take anymore of it. He drew back his arm and punched Steiner square in the face. He knew he just made a huge mistake. 


	4. Backstage Carnage

Diablo: All right I guess my story is doing ok so far. Anyway here's chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rock, Kane, McMahon, Test, Steiner, or anyone else in this story.  
  
Chapter 4: Backstage Carnage  
  
Scott lay there on the ground with his nose bleeding. He finally got of the ground and speared the rock on the ground!  
  
Rock and Scott got in a huge tussle. Which included Scott getting thrown into a pop machine, a chair shot to the head of The Rock, and a 2x4 broken over the back of Steiner. By that time Test was coming back from his match and saw Steiner and Rock beating the hell out of each other both bloody.  
  
Test: Holy shit!  
  
Test ran in there and tried to break the fight up. Kane happened to be walking out of the locker room and helped Test try to break up the vicious fight between Scott and Rock. When it seemed as if they calmed down Test and Kane let go of Scott and Rock and they went right back at each other. They were pulled away again.  
  
Scott: I want him! I want his balls!  
  
Rock: Yeah I knew you were missing some!  
  
Vince: That is quite enough gentlemen!  
  
No one had noticed that Vince was watching the whole affair since Kane and Test had tried to break it up. For what seemed like an eternity the hallway was silent.  
  
Vince: Andrew, Glenn, you may go back to the locker room and forget what you saw.  
  
Kane and Test obediently left to go to the locker room. Vince stayed in the hallway staring at both men and the blood stained floor. His face began to change red.  
  
Vince: Dwayne I gave you another chance! And look what you do! You go and start a fight with Scott!  
  
Scott smiled as if to think McMahon was on his side. But than Vince turned to him still fuming.  
  
Vince: As for you Scott! I can't believe you! I pulled you out of the fire when I bought WCW! Now you start a fight with Dwayne? Scott you're always asking me why you never have gotten a title! Scott in WCW you were famous! Here you follow by my rules, and my rules are that if you have a good attitude around my entertainers and me than you will earn some respect from not only them but me as well! Than maybe you would win a title! Well now you've both gone over the line! I want you both to go get patched up than I want you to speak with me in my office!  
  
Vince stomped away fuming and slammed the door to his temporary office. Rock and Scott walked to first aid standing on the over sides of the hallway from each other. After they were patched up. They headed over to Vince's office. He sat there still a little red than he began to speak.  
  
Vince: Scott, I understand you are a little newer to the WWE so I'm going to let you off easy with 2 weeks suspension. But if it EVER happens again than you're FIRED! Scott, you may leave my office.  
  
Rock could tell that Scott was laughing at him in his head and saying, "See ya future janitor!" Scott left the room.  
  
Vince: Dwayne I don't understand it. I gave you a second chance and you threw it in my face! I just don't know what to do with you. You've been here nearly 8 years! You know what's right and what's wrong. Now I understand from witnesses you were provoked into attacking Scott. So I'm not going to fire you like I was going to.  
  
Rock sighed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Rock: Than what is my punishment  
  
Vince: 2 months suspension and a delayed return.  
  
Ouch! Rock thought. That was going to hurt him but no matter. He wasn't fired so it worked out.  
  
Rock enjoyed himself at home for 2 months when he finally came back he swore to himself that no matter what Scott did he wouldn't attack him. However that promise will soon prove premature. 


End file.
